Speedsters like Archers
by iloveballen
Summary: BartXCissie Bart was telling Jaime that he loved Cissie, unfortunatly Cissie misunder stood and thinks Bart's in love with another girl and thinks of her as just friends. Will this end in a happy ending or will they never talk to each other agian? (Ironically even i dont know :p) Slight Wonderbeetle
1. Chapter 1

**A/N HI there so, this is my new fan fiction about Bart Allen and Cissie King-Jones. I hope you like it and leave any suggestions in the review section. OH and this is my first one too so be nice to , let the story begin.**

**Chapter 1**

Bart's POV

It had been a long day. Too long. Today was my first day at school (because you know in the future there aren't schools) and Grandpa Barry wanted me to learn. So there I was, trying to learn something because I'm not going back to my time anytime soon. But you know the life I'm living now is way better than my other one in the future, I have family and friends and all the food I want. There is also the team you know Young Justice I love them like my own family, which reminds me Nightwing told us that we are going to have a new member soon, I wonder who.

Cissie's POV

.SCHOOL. But I don't have time to worry about all the stupid homework I have to do. I have to get ready; today I'm going to meet the team for the first time. I am SO excited. I wonder if that cute superhero Impulse will be there.

_2 hours later_

I walked up to the broken phone box entered a special code and all of a sudden I was at the team's new HQ.

**A/N ****I know it's super bad but please bear with me it will get better I ****promise. Oh and if there are some spelling mistakes please tell me (English isn't my first language)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Cissie's POV

As soon as I enter the team's new HQ Nightwing immediately came to greet me.

"Hi there Cissie, I'm Nightwing. Welcome to the team's new HQ" he greets me with a warm smile

" thanks, umm…..the HQ…Is really….um…uh…." I stuttered. Let's be honest this place is a dump

It's ok I know it's a dump but unfortunately the mountain and Hall of Justice have been both blown up. So this just has to do." He told me

"It's ok….really I don't really mind I just want to make some new friends and enjoy myself and kicking some bad guy's butt" I tell him smiling

"I'm glad you feel that way, now how about you go meet the rest of the team." He tells me as he leads me to the living room.

Bart's POV

"Hey Blue" I called out

"Come on _hermano_" he told me annoyed

"Where are we going?" I asked him

"The new girl, Arrowette is coming for the first time today she's at the HQ." je told me as he entered the code in the Zeta tube.

"Oh, the new archer?" I asked

"Yes, now come on or she'll leave before we even meet her!" he told me dragging me by the arm


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N so last time I had to upload chapter 2 for about 5 times because I kept doing misspellings and stuff like that. Wow this is hard. Jk it's super easy and fun. I don't know when I'm going to be uploading my chapters I'm updating everyday these few days because I'm sick and can't go to school, and pretty soon I'm going to be starting my half-yearly exams which means a lot of don't teachers know I'm allergic to studying. Anyway back to the story.**

**Chapter 3**

Bart's POV

We walked in the Team's new HQ. The new HQ is well….a dump. It's located in Blüdhaven I think it used to be a warehouse.

It had a few beds and to separate one another there are green curtains. But I guess it will have to do I kind of preferred and the Hall of Justice but both were blown up I mean, sheesh stop with the explosives.

As soon as we entered Blue started searching for the new girl.

"Blue, dude calm down we will meet the new girl one day or another. Or are you searching for a certain blonde who has super strength?" I said smugly

"W-what no…what do you mean?" Blue stuttered now red in the face.

"Oh come on Blue, you know what I mean. But if you want to play it that way then, so be it…it's obvious you like Cassie."

"What? No she's just my friend. Nothing else." He insisted.

"Well then why is your face red?" I asked smirking.

"It's very hot in here."

"Whatever you say..."

"Look there they are!"

Cissie's POV

As soon as Nightwing left to do whatever he does a blonde girl came to greet me.

"Hi there my name is Cassie A.K.A Wonder girl" she told me cheerfully.

"Oh I thought you looked familiar. My name's Cissie A.K.A Arrowette." I told her while giving her a small smile.

"Yay a girl my age and who has a name almost like mine. Would you like to show you around?" she asked me

"Oh I would love that." I told her gratefully. " So are there a lot of people in the team?"

"Well there's Batgirl, Beast Boy, Bumblebee, _Blue Beetle_, Impulse, Lagoon Boy, Miss Martian, Robin, Superboy and me."

"Hmm, Cas something about the way you say Blue Beetle's name makes me think you have a crush on him" I asked her.

"Am I that obvious?" she asked me slightly blushing.

"Yes" I told her simply.

"Oh look he's here and so is Impulse!"

**Shout out to Stronger123 and Firecrackerxx. I tried to describe the HQ but those who still have no idea what it looks like, it'****s the one in Cornered and True colors and I don't want put Arsenal just yet in the story.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hey guys I know what you're thinking, WHERE THE HECK HAVE YOU BEEN? Okay so before you start throwing tomatoes at me and start stabbing me with your pitchforks I have to remind you guys that I go to school. Plus my half yearly exams are in two weeks so I am becoming a little stressed. Now without further ado here's the brand new chapter!(Crowd start cheering)**

**Chapter 4**

Cissie's POV

"Cissie" Cassie said as she pushed me towards Blue Beetle and Impulse "Meet Blue Beetle and Impulse".

Oh my lord Impulse is so cute. He looks even cuter than when he's on the news.

"_¡hola_ Cissie, welcome to the team." Blue greeted me warmly

"Yea this is going to be so crash." Bart said excited, and whatever crash means.

"Thanks guys, super happy to be here…oh, no." I said as I looked at my wrist watch "I have to go back home, they'll start to worry and I have tons of homework to do. Plus I moved in a new house and have stuff to unpack too. Bye I'll see you guys later." I said as I practically ran to the Zeta tube

Bart's POV

Oh my gosh. I have never seen such a beautiful girl like Cissie. Not in the future and even in this time line. Wait. No stop. She's just a friend, a teammate stop thinking about her Bart. Come on dude. Ugh.

BART!

WHAT?!

"_Hermano _I've been trying to get your attention since Cissie went through the zeta-beam." Blue told me.

"Really? I didn't even hear you. I was thinking about something else." I said making an excuse.

"Hmm, something or _someone_?" Cassie asked me.

" What?! I have no idea what you guys are talking about." I said blushing

"Bart and Cissie sitting on a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G." Blue and Cassie started singing.

"Are you guys seriously going to do this? Look, I'm going back home." I said as I left

**So there's chapter 4, should I say Cissie lives with Ollie now or should I write that she lives in Central? Another shout out to Stronger and Firecracker.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Hey guys, yep I'm still alive. Sorry for not updating but fear not a new chapter is on the way.**

**Chapter 5**

Cissie's POV

Ugh. It had been a hard day. I official moved into Ollie's house to start a new life with him.

Wow, don't get me wrong he's actually my father. My mother abounded me after 13 years so Ollie took me in. He actually didn't know that he had a daughter and I have no idea how he explained it to Dianah and what surprises me is that they are still in a relationship. Let's be honest if my boyfriend came back with a thirteen year old who is his daughter I would kick him the fu- I mean the FEATHERS out.

When I told him that I have great archery skills he gladly made me his new protégé. This is going to be so exciting!

Bart's POV

I know what you're thinking. Bart you just came from the future you don't have a home. Au contrer my friend after I came back from the future the Garrick's took me in.

I have never had a better home. Oh no I just remembered I have more homework to do. NNNNNOOOOOOO**.(My reaction when I remember I have more H.W.)**Guess I better get to it.

**2)Give me your favorite recipes I'm on a baking frenzy. Yesterday I baked 2 different cakes all by myself and I'm only 12 almost 13**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N 2 chapters in a day? Holy flying cows! Please leave suggestions .**

**Chapter 6**

Bart's POV

SICK. Yes, I'm sick. I don't know what exactly I have, but whenever Cissie also known as Arrowette comes near me I start to sweat, I can't think straight and start muttering nonsense. I should ask Blue maybe he knows what's wrong with me.

"Hey, _hermano _I think something's wrong with me I feel sick." I told him worried

"What's wrong?" he asked me now slightly concerned.

"Well whenever Cissie's around I start to sweat, I can't think straight and start muttering nonsense…Blue I think this is serious."

"Oh no Bart this is serious!" Jaime told me…and is that a smirk?

"What's wrong with me Blue!?"

"You have a very common disease that every male and female experience at least once in their lives. It's very common for a 13 year old like you, to get infected." Jamie told me starting to sound like an experienced doctor.

"WHAT IS IT JAIME?!"

"Your _love sick._"

"What?"

"You're in _love_ with Cissie"

"Wha-What Cissie is just a friend" I told him praying he couldn't see my face.

"If you say so."

"I can't have a girlfriend I'm only 13, grandpa Barry would never allow me."

"Aha, so you do like her!"

"No Jamie you were right I am in love."

Cissie's POV

I was studying when suddenly my phone rang.

Me: Hello?

Unknown Caller: Hey Cis it's Cas

Me: Cassie hey.

Cassie: Today I'm going shopping and I was wondering if you would like to go with me?

Me: Would love to, meet me at the HQ

Cassie: KK

I walked out quickly and went to the HQ I was heading to Cassie's room when suddenly I heard Bart shout.

I'm not the type to eavesdrop but I sort of developed a crush on him so I got curious.

'Your love sick.' heard Jaime tell Bart. Love sick? Was Bart in love?

'What?' I heard Bart say again. 'Your in love with Cissie' Jamie said again. Cissie? Bart liked me? OMGGGG!

'Wha-what Cissie's just a friend' I didn't want to hear more. That sentence broke my heart into a million pieces.

I ran back home crying.

**A/N Thanks and leave suggesions.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Hey guyyzzz. So did you like my last chapter? Please leave any suggestions. **

**Chapter 7**

Cissie's POV

After 2 hours I went back home Cassie called me again. _Oh no_. Cassie poor girl must have waited for me at the HQ.

I feel such a bad friend.

"Hello?" I answered grumpily

Cassie: Cis are you okay?

Poor Cassie she's checking if I'm feeling ok instead of yelling at me like I would have. Now I feel even worst.

Me: Cas I am so sorry for leaving you waiting for me, just something came up.

Cas: I haven't known you for long Cis but I know you're lying to me.

Me*frustrated*: Fine I give, but I don't feel like telling you on the phone. Come over as soon as you can, okay?

Cas: Of course I won't take long.

_5 minutes later_

Suddenly there was a knock on my door. I opened it and there was Cassie with a bowl full of ice-cream.

This girl knew me well.

"Hey, wanna tell me what's wrong?" Cassie asked me gently

"Cas, promise me that what I'm going to tell you stays between us."

"Of course Cissie."

"Well how can I say this…umm…I...have, well…

"Come on Cis just spit it out!" Cassie told me getting impatient.

"Ihaveacrushonbart." I said quickly

"Yes, I knew it! But wait, what does this have to do with you ditching me?" Cassie asked me confused.

"Well, when I was walking towards your room I overheard Jaime and Bart talking. Cas Bart's in love! But definitely not on me because I heard him tell Jaime that I was just a friend!"

"Cis, I'm sure this is a mistake. Trust me Bart's got it bad on you." Cassie reassured me.

"I don't think so Cas."

**A/N So,****like dislike any questions for me to answer no seriously I'm bored ask me questions. Leave any suggestions for the story.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Hey guys hope you are liking my story. Leave suggestions in the review thingy :p **

**Chapter 8**

Bart's POV

I haven't seen Cissie in two days, I am now officially getting worried. But that's not the only thing that's worrying me. Every time I see Cassie she gives me this '_look_'. And I can't help but feel like she's the tiger and I'm her prey** (you know like those on the Animal Channel)**. I kind of want to ask Cassie if she knows if Cissie is alright but that_ 'look'_...ugh…. it sends chills down my spine.

Hmm…. Maybe I could ask my _hermano _to ask her, pretty sure he won't say no. Guess I'll just have to ask him.

"Hey _hermano"_

"Hey Bart what's up?"

"Can you do me a favor?"

"What kind of favor?"

"Can you please go and ask Cassie if Cissie is alright, I haven't seen her in 2 days!"

"Aww does Barty miss his girlfriend?" Jamie asked teasingly

"Oh, please Jaime this is serious I'm worried about her. Besides I get the information I need and you'll get to do some small talk with Cassie. It's a win win situation"

"Hmm…..fair enough."

Cassie's POV **(OMG nobody besides Bart and Cissie haven't gotten a POV! Shocker!)**

I was in my room thinking about what Cissie has told me 2 days ago. You know about Bart being in love and all. She hasn't entered the HQ since then because she told me that she couldn't bare to see Bart.

The first boy who ever broke her heart.

Poor baby every time I look at Bart I see the boy who broke my best friends heart and for some reason makes me wanna punch him in the face, and I think he noticed because he hasn't talked to me for a while. Even though I still want to hit him I still think it was a misunderstanding.

Suddenly somebody knocked on my door.

"Who's there?"

"Don't worry _chica_ it's just me…Jaime."

"I'll be right there. Hey, Blue what brings you here?"

"What? Aren't you happy to see me? Well maybe I should just leave." Jamie told me teasingly

"Well I don't remember saying that. I'm just surprised that's all."

"Look Bart begged me to ask you if Cissie is ok."

"So why did he need you?"

"He told me that you keep giving him…this _'look'_"

" Oh…well Cissie is well…it's complicated."

"What do you mean?"

" Well….."

**A/N DUN DUN DUN. Will ****Cassie tell Blue about ever thing that Cissie told her or will she make up a lie? All will be revealed in the next chapter. Muahahahaha! **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N So how where your valentine's day guys? Or is it private and you don't want to tell me?**

**Chapter 9**

Cassie's POV

"Well…"

Should I tell Jaime, I promised Cissie that I wouldn't tell what happened to her to anyone but I feel like Jaime could help me.

"Cass, what's wrong?"

"Well you see, two days ago I called Cissie to see if she would like to go shopping with me. She said that she would meet me at the HQ, but she never showed up. I went to her house and told me a very interesting story….but you have to promise me to tell no one."

"I promise"

"When she was heading to my room she heard you and Bart talking. She heard you tell Bart that he's in love. Jaime, Cissie has strong feelings for Bart."

"WHAT? She misunderstood" Jaime reassured me.

"Really? I told her so." I told him

"Cass, Bart's in love with Cissie!"

"Really! I can't wait to tell Cissie" I tell him excited and then run out of my room. Then I ran back in.

"Thanks Blue" I thanked him and give him a small kiss on his cheek.

I ran back out

Cissie's POV

It's been 2 days since I've entered the warehouse/HQ.

I just can't see Bart without my heart breaking a little.

Suddenly I heard someone knocking on my door.

"CISSIE!"

"Cassie?" I asked

"Yes, it's me open up you have no idea what I just found out!"

"What did you find out?"

"Bart's in love with you not another girl! You see I told Blue everything you told me. I know, I know I promised that I shouldn't but I trusted him and he told me that you misunderstood"

"Bart likes me?"

"That's what I just said. And guess what?"

"What?"

"Since you and Bart are newest members of the team your going to spend lots of time together."

"I am so happy, thank Cas."

"No problem anything to help out a fellow team mate."

"You know what this calls for ice-cream, come on Cas my treat."

"Yay free ice-cream!"

**A/N Leave suggestions in the review thingy :p. Guys another thing I love talking to you guys, you have no idea how happy I am when I wake up and find reviews or private messages. So private message me or review I love talking to you. You can tell me anything honestly. Bye guys. **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Guys important A/N at the end.**

**Chapter 10**

Cissie's POV

After Cassie told me about that _little_ misunderstanding I had with Bart I felt loved and wanted. The next day I went to the HQ. Suddenly I saw a flash and found Bart in front of me. Bart hugged me tightly and let go when he realized what he was doing.

Bart*blushing*: Sorry, I was just worried about you.

Me: Hi Bart, and there's no need to apologize. I liked it.

Suddenly I realized what I just said and blushed a deep red and covered my mouth with my hand. 'You are such an idiot' I said to myself. Bart looked like he was going to say something but then I heard Nightwing.

Nightwing: Team I've got a mission for you.

'Thank God' I said again to myself, what was I going to tell Bart if he asked me what I meant by '_I liked it__.__'_

Nightwing: Everyone is going on this mission except for Bart and Cissie.

'What nooo, but I wanted to kick butt. Although I do get to spend the day with Bart hmmm…never mind what I just said or thought' I said to myself again. I really need to stop doing that. I thought for the last time in this chapter. I looked over to Bart and he had this cute pouty dog face.

Me: Aw, come on Bart me and you can have fun without them.

Bart: I guess your right

He said brightening up.

Me:There's the Bart I know and love.

NO, NO, NO, NO I DID NOT JUST SAY THAT **(no, my caps lock wasn't on I wanted those to be capital letters.) **I am so doomed. Luckily Cassie came to my rescue.

Cassie*whisper*: Have fun.

Me*whisper*: Oh, I have a feeling I will.

Nightwing: Come on team let's go.

After a few minutes the team left. I looked at Bart and said

Me: What now?

**A/N So you the important message is that I need more ideas but for future chapters not the next one that will continuous with this one. If I don't have ideas then I'll have to stop writing. On a brighter note you guys rock. Until next time.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Thanks for submitting your ideas I will use them.**

**Chapter 11**

Bart's POV

Me: Well how about a movie?

Cissie: Oh, sure but what movie?

Me: I don't know let's get to the cinema first we'll decide when we'll get there.

Cissie: Okay….. so what are we waiting for?

Me: Oh yeah, let's go.

I have to admit I am kind of nervous. I mean I feel like I'm going out on a date with Cissie. This is my chance to impress Cissie but I'm scared that I'll screw things up.

Cissie: Bart? Baaaarrrrttttt? BART!

Me: Huh…?

Cissie: Were here. Are you okay?

Me: Yeah I'm ok.

Cissie: Okay so I was thinking we could watch _'Warm Bodies' _**(you should really watch it it's amazing) **or _'Madagascar 3'_? There the only ones we can watch. Can we please watch _'Warm Bodies'_?

Me *whining and pouty face*: But babe I wanted to watch _'Madagascar 3' _

Cissie*teasingly*: Your such a three year old.

Me: C'mon let's go.

Me: C'mon Cis, I'm just kidding.

Cissie: Whatever let's just go before it begins.

Me: Sure thing babe.

_We entered the cinema theater._

_After the film._

Cissie: The film was amazing!

Me: I know right, so epic.

Cissie: It was so romantic when R protected Julie when those zombies wanted to eat her **(spoilers if you haven't watched the movie)**.

Me: I guess it was.

Cissie: What do you mean by '_i guess it was'_.

Me: Uh...i don't really like romantic things.

Cissie: Oh...well that might be a problem in the future.

Me: What do you mean?

Cissie: Well Barty in the future, I pretty sure that you'll have a girlfriend. And you know what girls like?

Me: Romantic stuff?

Cissie: Yes Bart, romantic stuff. So you'll have to get used to it.

Me: Guess I'll have to.

Cissie: Hey, look. I'm sure whoever's going to be your girlfriend will be very lucky. Romantic or not.

Me: Thanks Cis. Same goes for you. But…..

Cissie: But what?

Me: I'm kind of sorry whoever get's to be your boyfriend.

Cissie: What do you mean?

Me: I'm pretty sure that if he screws up something you'll have his head in an instant.

Cissie: You're probably right.

Me: I'm joking Cis.

Cissie: I'm not.

Me: Okay then…

Cissie: Oh no, I'm way past curfew. I had tons of fun with you but I have to go.

She was about to run to the nearest zeta beam but I grabbed her arm.

Me: Promise me we'll do it again.

Cissie: Of course Barty. We'll do it whenever you want. But I really have to go.

Me: See you tomorrow then.

Cissie's POV

I was almost at the end of the road when I turned around to see Bart was still there. He's so cute. I ran back to where Bart was.

Bart: Is something wrong?

Me: Actually I forgot to give you something.

Bart: Really? What?

Me: This.

I said as I gave him a kiss on the cheek.

I ran to the zeta beam _again_. Before I entered the zeta beam I turned around, to see Bart blushing. He also had a funny grin on his face. Such a cutie. I suddenly found myself in Starcity. Green Arrow aka Ollie was going to have my head for forgetting curfew. Suddenly everything went black and I feel the hard cold ground.

**A/N DUN DUN DUN. So who do you think kidnapped Cissie? (B.T.W. not Joker)Leave in the suggestion thingy :p. Leave more ideas for the story.** **Bye. Oh and not to be greedy but if you want me to continue the story leave reviews and private messages to let me know. I have another story and I posted another chapter and nobody left me any suggestions and comments. I don't even know if I should keep writing the other story. If you guys want to check it out the other story is called Double Trouble. It's about Barry and Iris's life now that they are expecting twins. Until next time.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N So I noticed that I really never told you when I would update this story. I will update this story every week usually on Saturday but sometimes I upload Friday or Sunday. So here's the story.**

**Chapter 12**

Cissie's POV

I woke up in a dark room and I had a very bad headache. I tried to move but my muscles were sore and every time I tried to do the slightest movement my entire body ached. I also noticed that I couldn't move because I was also chained to a chair.

'What the?' I thought to myself. 'Where am I? How did I end up here?' there were a million different questions running through my head but there was something that I though over and over again. 'I hope the team finds me'

Bart's POV

Yesterday was the best day I ever had….so far. I can't believe the kiss on the check Cissie gave me. It was a quick kiss but for me it felt incredible, her lips are so soft. I went downstairs to find a humongous breakfast and a sticky note on the fridge. _Went shopp__ing might take a while from Jay and Joan. _**(Yes, Bart lives with Jay and Joan in this story)**it said. 'Guess I'm heading to the HQ….after I eat all this food of course' I thought to myself

_After eating breakfast_

When I walked through the Zeta-beam Cassie immediately came to talk to me.

Me: Hey Cas.

Cassie: Hey Bart. Have you by any chance heard from Cissie this morning?

Me*starting to get worried*: No, why?

Cassie: Oh, because usually she would be here at this time of the morning. Hey, don't worry I'm sure she's fine.

Me: I hope so.

Cassie*smirking*: So what did you do last night?

Me*blushing*: Oh we went to see a movie.

Cassie: And?

Me: And that's it.

Cassie: Are you sure?

Me: Yes, Cas.

Cassie: Okay.

Suddenly Green Arrow enters

Nightwing: Green Arrow, what brings you here?

Green Arrow: Hi Nightwing, is Cassie here?

Nightwing: No, why?

Green Arrow: She didn't come home yesterday. I'm worried.

Nightwing: Don't worry we'll help you find her.

Cissie's POV

Ugh…my head still hurts.

Unknown: Good you're up.

Me: Who said that?

Unknown: Oh my name is Deathstroke (**Shout out to Stronger123)**

Me: What do you want?

Deathstroke: I want Green Arrow.

Me: Well than you might want to get an eye check because 1. I'm a girl and 2. I'm 14 and 3. I'm a normal human being **(Cissie is wearing civvies remember)**

Deathstroke: Oh I know, but you were in Star City…Green Arrow's city.

Me: So what now?

Deathstroke: We wait for Green Arrow to rescue you.

Bart's POV

Me: Oh no Cas did you hear that. Cissie is missing.

Cassie: Don't panic Bart I'm sure that she's fine.

Me: That's what you said about two minutes ago about Cissie being not kidnapped.

Cassie: Ok jeez.

Me: Ok, Ok? How can you be so calm!

Cassie: Hey I'm worried too you know.

Me: I can't believe she's missing. If something happens to her I'll never forgive myself

Cassie: Aww, look who's protective about his 'friend'. Admit it Bart you have a crush on Cissie.

Me: You're right.

Cassie: Don't deny it- wait did you just confess you like Cissie?

Me: What's the point of hiding it, you guys are probably going to figure it out anyway.

Cassie: I'm glad you feel that way because

Nightwing: Bart and Cassie report to the briefing room.

Cassie: C'mon let's go.

I wonder what she was going to tell me…oh well probably not important.

**A/N There goes another chapter. Did you like-what is that? *alarm stars flashing* *Police man comes near me* **

**Policeman: Ma'am what are you doing here?**

**Me: What do you mean?**

**Policeman: Didn't you hear? You're running out of ideas! **

**Me: So?**

**Policeman: If you don't have any ideas you can't continue the story. Quickly we need to give you ideas. *Picks me up***

**Me: Hey put me down!**

**(I need ideas leave some in the review thingy :p)**

**Until next time.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Hey guys, sorry for taking so long**

**Chapter 13**

Cissie's POV

Ugh….this nut job just had to kidnap me. I wonder if he know that I'm Green Arrow's protégé . I'm hungry, and thirsty, and cold, and my muscles are in pain. Can this day get any worst?

Deathstroke: Looks like Green Arrow needs some inspiration.

Me: What do you mean?

Deathstroke: We're going on a little trip.

I could have sworn I've seen him smile, even though he has a mask.

Bart's POV

How could I have let this happen? Why didn't I just walk her home? It would have caused us no trouble at all. I hope she is okay. What if she is hurt? I would never forgive myself. What if I won't get a chance to tell her how I feel about her? Ugh….who knew being in love would cause me so much stress.

Me: Did you find anything?

Nightwing: No, but we'll find her

I hope so I mumble under my breath.

Tim: Um guys you might want to see this.

Me: What is it Tim?

On the huge flat screen t.v. was a girl who looked like Cissie and was being dangled off of Star city's highest building. **(Shout out for Stronger123)**

Me: Please tell me that is not what I think it is.

Nightwing: Bart, Cissie and Tim, you three are going with Green Arrow to stop Deathstroke. Suite up.

In literally two seconds I was ready and waiting for the others to get ready.

I'm coming for you Cissie I said under my breath.

We got to the scene fast but not fast enough in my opinion.

Deathstroke: Ah, you're finally here. And look you brought you're sidekicks with you too.

Cassie: We are not sidekicks.

Deathstroke: It doesn't matter because you will all suffer.

Green Arrow attacked Deathstroke while Tim and Cassie were taking out some ninjas that came out of nowhere. This was my chance to free Cissie. I ran as fast as I could to her and started untying her.

Cissie's POV

You know when I said earlier if this day could get any worst, yeah well that was a statement not a CHALLENGE. I am now currently being dangled from the tallest building in Starcity. Thank you whoever came up with this brilliant idea. Suddenly I felt someone trying to untie my knots. I turn around to see Bart. Of course he came to save me.

Deathstroke: NO! NOBODY ESCAPES DEATHSTROKE!

He pulled out his gun and pointed it towards me. He pulled the trigger, I know I should move but I froze. I closed my eyes waiting for pain but it never came. I opened my eyes slowly and to my horror I see Bart clutching his shoulder on the ground in a pool of blood. They shot my Barty!

**A/N You will now have to wait a week to find out what will happen next mwuhahahah. I feel so evil. **

iSniffSharpies: Sure I would gladly be your friend.

Stronger123: What can I say. I like the way you think.

Until next time.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N Hope you liked my last chapter. To the next one.**

**Chapter 14**

Cissie's POV

They shot my Barty!

Me*shouting*: Impulse!

I ran next to him tears almost escaping my eyes.

Me*whispering*: Bart.

Bart*very slow and quiet*: Cissie….I…I….lov

Bart suddenly closed his eyes and slumped against me. He's dead, DEAD and it's my entire fault. Green Arrow came running to me.

GA: Miss are you ok?

Me: Yes but he is hurt, is he going to be ok?

GA: Of course he only got shot in the shoulder.

Me: So he's going to be fine?

GA: Yes, don't worry. Now c'mon let's get out of here.

Cassie lifted Bart and we went back to the HQ.

_At the HQ_

When we arrived Dinah a.k.a Black Canary came and gave me a tight hug.

BC: You're ok!

Me: More or less.

BC: What do you mean?

Me: I'm worried about Bart.

BC: Sweetie, everything is going to be fine.

Me: I hope so. Do you think that they will let me see him?

BC: I don't know, you should go check.

Me: I will thanks BC.

BC: No problem.

_In the infirmary_

Me: Hey Nightwing, can I go check on Bart.

Nightwing: Sure but he still hasn't woken up.

Me: Okay thanks.

_I walked in the room Bart was in and closed the door_

Bart was so sweet. He saved me. He risked his life for ME. I wonder what he was going to say before he blacked out. It sounded like he was going to say 'I love you'. Could he? I blushed a little at the thought of Bart telling me that he loved me. The thing is I love him too, but I'm scared. Cassie told me that Bart did have a crush on me but I feel like I will screw it up. I mean he is so cute and sweet and caring and fun and hyperactive. So….. Bart. I walked next to the bed he was in. I gently caressed his face with my fingers.

Me: I love you.

I don't know what came over me. All I know is that I just confessed my love for Bart. He took a long, deep breath and opened his eyes very slowly.

Me: Bart?

Bart: Yeah.

Me: How are you feeling?

Bart: Ok, just really tired.

Me: Well, then I'll leave you to rest. And thank you

Bart: What do you mean thank you?

Me: You saved my life.

Bart: It was nothing.

Me: Not to me it isn't…I'll leave you to get some rest.

I was almost at the door when Bart yelled my name

Me: What is it Bart?

Bart: You know just because I was unconscious doesn't mean I couldn't hear.

Oh no! He heard me he must have!

Me: What do you mean?

Bart: I love you, too.

**That's it for this chapter. Leave suggestions for what should happen next. Until next time. So does this make up for my fake chapter or what?**


	15. Chapter 15

**6-A/N Hi guys I really hope you like the last chapter. To the next one.**

**Chapter 15**

Cissie's POV

Me: Really? You love me?

Bart: Of course I do. You're perfect.

Me: Bart, I feel the same way.

I was about to walk over to him when I heard someone running to me, well to Bart.

Unknown: I don't care GA he's my grandson (**guess who**)

GA: I know Flash no need to make a scene. Bart's fine. He's just resting.

Flash: I want to see him and you're not going to stop me.

Me: I have to go, I'll talk to you later.

Bart nodded his head and I went out the door.

GA: Calm down Flash, he only got shot in the shoulder. Nothing serious in fact he is already healing.

Flash: Doesn't change the fact that I still want to see him.

He was about to walk in when he spotted me.

Flash: Um, who are you? I have never seen you before.

GA: Flash this is my new protégé, Arrowette.

Flash: Oh, nice to meet you. So…. What were you doing in Bart's room.

Me *blushing*: Um, well…he saved my life the least I could do is thank him. I would love to stay and chat but I have stuff to do and people to meet.

I said as I _ran_ away. Yes, I ran. I was so nervous. Plus I got to tell Cassie the wonderful news.

Green Arrow's **(short) **POV

Flash: What was that about?

Green Arrow: I'll tell you what that was about, keep your grandson away from my daughter.

Flash: What are you talking about?

GA: Look all I'm saying is that your nephew already took Artemis. I'm not going your grandson take my daughter.

Flash: Okay…..and since when do you have a daughter?

GA: It's a long story.

Flash: Well it's going to have to wait I need to check on Bart.

Bart's POV

Should I have told Cissie that I liked her? When I was asleep she did tell me she loved me too, should I be worried? It has been less than an hour and this relationship thing is already making my head ache.

Flash: Bart!

Me: Hey Grandpa Barry.

Flash: Are you ok?

Me: Yes, grandpa Barry I'm fine.

Flash: Good to hear. So who's that girl that came out your room a few minutes ago?

Me: Oh that's Cissie. She's my friend.

Flash: Just a friend?

Me: No….maybe?

**A/N Help! Need ideas and quickly! Please review. Until next time**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N Are you excited for this chapter? **

**Chapter 16**

Bart's POV

Flash: You like Cissie?

Bart: Uh,well.

Flash: Bart?

Bart: Yes ok?

Flash: You want to start going out with her?

Bart: I don't know. I really like her but I feel like I am too young.

Flash: Too young? You're 13 almost 14.

Bart: Exactly, I should start having girl problems when I'm at least 15.

Flash: I think your problem is that you're afraid of messing it up.

Bart:…..You know me well.

Flash: There's nothing to worry about. Well ok maybe there is something to worry about.

Bart: What?

Flash: Green Arrow

Bart: Oh man!

Cissie's POV

I ran through the front door and closed it quickly behind me.

Dinah: Cissie? Is that you?

Cissie: Yeah it's me. I'll be upstairs if you need me.

Dinah: Ok, honey.

I ran up the stairs and quickly made my way to my room and called Cassie.

Cassie: Hey, Cis. How are you feeling? Are you ok?

Me: You have no idea.

Cassie: Ok then.

Me: Guess what just happened to me.

Cassie: Bart finally confessed his _undying _love for you.

Me: Wow. You're good.

Cassie: Wait what? I was joking!

Me: Come over to my house lik-*knock knock*

Me: Come in.

Cassie: Hey Cis.

Me: Cas? How did yo- never mind.

Cassie: So tell me everything!

*Insert story here* (I'm tired it's midnight over here)

Cassie: Aww, so you guys are in love.

Me: Yeah.

Cassie: Wait are you guys official or you know just seeing how things will work out?

Me: I have no idea. I'll visit him tomorrow.

_The next day _

Me: Good morning sleepy head.

Bart: Five more minutes mum.

Me: Actually it's Cissie.

Bart opens one eye groggily, sighs and sits up.

Me: Hey be careful you're still recovering.

Bart: It's nothing and good morning to you too beautiful.

Me *blushing*: You think I'm beautiful?

Bart: Yeah

Me: Well if we're confessing. You're the cutest guy I've met in my entire life.

Bart: Aww Cis.

Me: Look about yesterday. What are we?

Bart: Humans? Heroes?

Me: No are we a thing or not?

Bart: Oh that.

Me: I really like you Bart.

Bart: I really like you, too.

Me: Want to give it a shot?

Bart: I would really like that.

Me: So would I.

I leaned. Bart got the message and leaned too.

GA: WHAT ARE YOU DOING?

**A/N Hahahahhah. Cliff hanger. So what should happen next? Leave suggestions. Until next time.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N Sorry about not updating last week.**

**Chapter 17**

Cissie's POV

Me: Seriously? Now you show up?

GA: Flash asked me to check quickly on Bart before I left and what do I find? Bart trying to kiss my DAUGHTER!

Me: GA calm down. You're throwing a tantrum over nothing!

GA: You're coming with me right now! *grabs me by the arm*

Me: Fine. I'll see you later Bart.

*GA drags me out and takes me home*

Ollie: I'll take to you later.

Me: Whatever. I'll be in my room.

Dinah's POV

Me: Is something wrong?

Oliver: I went to check on Bart to see how he was doing only to find him about to kiss Cissie.

Me: Wait. Are you telling me that you ruined their moment?

Oliver: Well...when you put it like that it sounds like I did a bad thing. But yes I did

Me: You idiot what have you done?!

Oliver: What are you talking about?

Me: I need to talk to Cissie.

Cissie's POV

I ran up my room and sat on my bed with a loud puff. Dammit I was so close at having my first kiss. Suddenly I hear someone knocking at my door.

Me: What do you want Ollie?

Dinah: Actually it's me.

Me: Oh, come on in.

Dinah: Ollie told me about you and Bart.

Me: He did?

Dinah: Yes, and I approve.

Me: You do?

Dinah: Uh-uh. And if you need any advice I'm here for you.

Me: Thanks Dinah! But what about Ollie?

Dinah: Don't worry about it. I'll take care of him.

Me: Thank you _so _much.

Dinah: Oh and if you want to go and talk to Bart again, you have to go over to his house.

Me: What would I do without you?

**A/N VERY late update sorry but I have an excuse. The week before I didn't have time to write this chapter and last** **week it was my birthday so I was very busy and very tired. Until next time. XD**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

_2 weeks later_

Cissie's POV

Me: Bart! There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you!

Bart: Oh,hey.

Me: So about last ti-

Nightwing: All heroes report to briefing room

Me: I guess it will have to wait

**-Break line-**

Nightwing: I need all of you to guard Belle Reve tonight.

Bart: Why?

Nightwing: There are rumors that some of the prisoners. I need you to go and make sure they don't.

Impulse, Arrowette you two will be on the south side

Blue, Wonder girl you two will be on the east side

Arsenal, Batgirl north

Me and Robin will be on the west side.

Clear?

All: Yes

Nightwing: Good. Let's go

**-Break line-**

Me: So…..think we're getting some action tonight?

Impulse: Maybe. I hope not.

Me: Bart?

Impulse: Yeah?

Me: Want to finish what we began in the infirmary?

Impulse: Wh-what happened in the infirmary?

Me: Bart

I leaned in again but…

Communicator: Wonder girl to Arrowette we need some help in the east side

Impulse: I got it

Me: But Bart wait…..ugh!

Bart's POV

What's wrong with me? Why am I freaking out over nothing? Maybe it's the kiss? Oh yeah it's definitely the kiss.

Me: Hey guys what do you need?

Wonder girl: Actually we don't need anything.

Me: Huh?

Blue: We just felt like you were going to screw things up. Were we wrong?

Me: No, but I gotta go.

Wonder girl: Wait, wait, wait. So what happened?

Me: Nothing!

Ugh…I need to get out here and fast.

Me: Hey Arrowette.

Where is she?

OH NO!


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Bart's POV

"Cis- I mean Arrowette where are you?" I asked getting worried.

"Right here" I heard a familiar voice saying.

I turned around to find Cissie hanging upside down from the ceiling.

"Arrow? What are you doing?" I asked suspicious.

"Got bored. Tried something new." Arrowette cut me short.

"Umm…okay but we really need to be guarding the south side of this place" I reminded her.

"I know, I know" she answered.

"Well then get over here" I told her.

"Will you kiss me?" she asked.

"Yeah" I told her.

She smiled and lowered the rope she was hanging from until her face was in front of Bart's.

"Really?" she asked curious.

I leaned in as Cissie closed her eyes. Suddenly I felt someone taking me from the collar and felt a pair of lips on mine. Surprised I opened my eyes and realized that it was Cissie. I relaxed in the kiss and closed my eyes as well.

Cissie parted the kiss after a long, _long _time.

"Wow" I said out of breath.

Arrowette just giggled and bit her lip which made her look so hot.

"Round 2?" she asked hotly in my ear.

"Oh, yeah. But get down first" I said smirking.

**A/N HIYA GUYS I'm still alive. I don't know how long it will be until I update next time because my annual exams are in 2 WEEKS! Anyway review please**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Bart's POV

Me and Cissie were still smooching when the communicator went off.

"Bart. Cissie. Cissie is needed in Star City. The Flash is taking over instead. Nightwing out. "

"Aww, do you really have to?" I asked sadly.

"Sorry baby, but my city needs me." Cissie answered sadly

Cissie kissed passionatly one last time and pulled away.

"I'll see you later baby. Stay safe" she said as she walked away

"I'll see you later?" I asked her

She turned around quickly and smiled brightly at me.

"Oh, you will definitely see me later" she said and then she walked away.

I was still giddy after what happened. I just kissed Cissie. Best. Day. Ever.

I quickly snapped out of my trance when i noticed The Flash coming near me.

"Impulse. How's it going?" The Flash asked me.

"Good. It's been really good"

Cissie's POV

I ran out of Belle Reve and to the nearest zeta-tube. As soon as i got to Star City there was chaos. Banks were being robbed, police cars chasing thiefs, screams crying for help. But the biggest question was...Where the hell was Green Arrow. That question needed to wait because right now i had to protect my city from total destruction.

**A/N Feel free to suggest any ideas.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Cissie's POV

It was about 8 in the morning when I returned home. Thank god it was summer. When I arrived I found a very worried looking Dinah sitting on the couch on the living room.

"Dinah? What's wrong? Where's Oliver?" I asked her gently.

"I don't know Cissie. I came back home and he wasn't here" she told me sadly.

Her face indicated she was tired and her eyes were bloodshot and puffy, Oh, this was bad.

"Didn't you try to track him?" I asked her.

"Of course I did" she snapped.

I was shocked of her reaction that I took a step back

"I'm sorry" she apologized with tears in her eyes. "It's just that I'm so worried" she said as she cried.

"It's ok D" I said as I ran over to hug her. We stayed like that for a while. "Go get some sleep" I said as I let go of her

"Okay" she replied sadly. Then she got up and went to her bedroom.

'I should go to sleep as well' I thought as I yawned. I climbed up the stairs to my bed and l laid on my bed. I suddenly wasn't tired anymore though. I was worried, about Oliver. I looked to my right and saw my phone. I wasn't going to sleep anytime soon so I checked my phone

**2 New Messages**

**Cassie: **_**Hey! Heard you had to leave the mission early. That doesn't mean that you not**__** going to tell me what happened between you and Bart :p**_

**Bart: **_**Hey Ciss I was thinking maybe we could meet at the HQ to talk.**_

Talk? Why did Bart want to talk? Guess it will just have to wait.__


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22 **

Cissie's POV

I wake up at the sound of my phone ringing. I groaned and groggily got up.

"Hello?" I answered while yawning.

"Hey Cis!" I heard a cheerful voice say through the phone. "Where are you?"

"Home. Sleeping"

"Sleeping?! It's like 3 in the afternoon"

"It's that late! I really need to talk to Nightwing"

"Why?"

"My dad's gone missing" I told her sadly while running a hand through my messy hair.

"Oh Cis. I'm sorry" Cassie apologized.

"Don't sweat it. I'll be at the HQ in about 10. See you there?"

"Sure"

_10 minutes later_

I walked through the zeta tube and as usual found myself I the HQ.

"Hey Cis" a familiar voice said.

I turned around and saw Bart leaning against a door.

"Bart! Hey!" I said happily suddenly forgetting about how Ollie went missing. "You wanted to talk?"

"Yeah, I was thinking that for now we keep us a secret." Bart said.

"Why?" I asked

"Well you know, with your dad missing, things might get a little complicated"

"Well…ok. Wait. How do you know my dad is missing?"

"Dinah called Barry"

"Oh…but when we find dad we're telling everybody" I told him sternly.

"Of course babe" he said and then pulled me closer to him to kiss me but then…

"Cissie"

"Hey Cass" I said pulling away quickly.

"I met Nightwing on the way here and he told me that he wanted to talk to us"

"Ok. C'mon let's go"

**A/N First of all I would like to apologize for not updating it's just that I started watching Sherlock…and then Dr. Who and now Merlin is in the picture as well. Sorry. Anyway reviews and suggestions are always welcome. Oh and I'm planning on rewriting the past chapters which are written like **

**Me: this**

**It's still going to be the same story just different…position?**

**Till next time :p**


End file.
